<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Journey: Kanto by 19Alice98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691922">New Journey: Kanto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Alice98/pseuds/19Alice98'>19Alice98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon References, Pokemon Training, Reincarnation, Talking Pokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Alice98/pseuds/19Alice98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa fareste se vi ricordaste, improvvisamente, centinaia di avvenimenti di una vita passata? Consapevoli di aver passato gli ultimi anni in un mondo che, nella vostra realtà precedente, non era niente più di un anime?<br/>Beh, Yuki lo sta vivendo proprio ora e, sinceramente, non sa cosa pensare. L'unica cosa di cui è sicuro è che, certamente, non sprecherà la sua seconda possibilità.</p><p>(Magari si concederà persino, lungo il suo viaggio, di inseguire sogni che prima pensava essere irrealizzabili)<br/>Cercherò di ripercorrere la storia originale rendendola più realistica e matura. Naturalmente aggiungerò del mio e inserirò anche viaggi in luoghi descritti solo nei giochi e nel manga.<br/>Spero di avervi incuriosito e che sarete disposti a dare una possibilità alla mia ff:).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Episodio 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riguardo la storia: Vorrei ripercorrere la storia originale cambiandone delle parti, aggiungendo sotto-trame da me inventate o ispirate dal gioco o dal manga, rendendola un po’ più matura e realistica. Ho già fatto un bell’elenco dettagliato di tutti gli avvenimenti che dovranno accadere in ogni episodio sino alla fine della Lega Indigo per poi continuare con le serie successive.</p><p>P.s.: Probabilmente posterò questa serie anche su altri siti di cui vi farò sapere più avanti in modo che non ci siano incomprensioni su chi è l’autore della ff (sono sempre io ma con nomi diversi e assurdi xD)</p><p>La storia dei Pokemon non mi appartiene, sono miei solo il personaggio principale e quelli di mia creazione, insieme agli avvenimenti puramente frutto della mia immaginazione.<br/>
Spero che l’episodio vi piaccia e buona lettura :). </p><p>Episodio 1</p><p>Era buio pesto e poi dolore. L’unica cosa che riusciva a sentire era puro e semplice dolore. Non capiva neppure bene cosa gli stesse facendo male. Chris- no… Yuki, il suo nome era Yuki… vero? Improvvisamente la sua mente venne invasa da centinaia di ricordi. Persone e mondi completamente diversi tra loro che si scontrarono all’interno della sua povera mente.</p><p>È come se fosse avvenuto un nuovo Big Bang.</p><p>Una cosa è sicura, la sua testa si sentiva proprio come se fosse scoppiata una massa gigantesca al suo interno. Ci sono delle voci, ma sembrano provenire da fuori. Yuki non è sicuro di dove sia fuori, non sa neppure dove si trova. È come se fosse circondato da un’infinita oscurità.</p><p>Poi però la vide. Una piccola e flebile luce distante da lui. Yuki tentò di aggrapparcisi, come se fosse la sua unica ancora di salvezza in quel luogo e, effettivamente, per quanto ne sapeva poteva essere proprio così.</p><p>Ma poi esitò. Bloccato da un pensiero passeggero. Una piccola preoccupazione, che fino a quel momento aveva relegato nel fondo della sua testa, emerse con forza. Come un naufrago perso nel mare di ricordi e pensieri che stava affogando e veniva trascinato giù, sempre più in basso. Sino a quando, forse per pura fortuna, non riuscì a risalire e a riempire i suoi polmoni della tanto agognata aria.</p><p>‘Dev’essere bello ’ pensò Yuki spassionatamente, lui, al contrario, sentiva pesantemente la mancanza di ossigeno intorno a sé. Come se fosse stata risucchiata via da quel naufrago, da un pensiero che aveva cercato di spazzare via, ma che era tornato a galla con tutta la forza che solo la voglia di vivere ti può dare.</p><p>Anche se non voleva ammetterlo Yuki lo capiva, in particolare in questa situazione. Dopotutto le urla, le voci di disperazione che aveva sentito prima provenivano da fuori, dalla luce. Non era più tanto sicuro di volerla raggiungere. Non era pazzo per quanto i suoi amici avessero cercato di convincerlo del contrario.</p><p>Amici. Erano veri? Oppure si era immaginato tutto e non era mai stato Chris? Avrebbe dovuto continuare a perseguire il suo viaggio verso la luce e cercare di capire cosa gli stava succedendo? O rimanere fermo dove si trovava ora era la scelta migliore? Non ne aveva idea.</p><p>“Solitamente nei film la luce rappresenta il momento in cui si passa a miglior vita” gli mormorò a tradimento quel naufrago maledetto da dentro la sua testa. Yuki non poté bloccarsi dal fare un piccolo passo indietro. Certo, la sua vita come Chris era faticosa, non aveva una famiglia ma aveva alcuni cari amici.</p><p>E poi c’era la sua vita come Yuki. Era simile a quella di Chris ma, allo stesso tempo, completamente diversa. Il suo carattere era praticamente identico in entrambe le realtà ma c’era una differenza molto importante. Yuki non stava parlando della differenza abissale che c’era tra i due mondi di cui si era appena reso conto, e vi assicuro che questa discrepanza tra le due realtà esisteva eccome; poteva attestarlo anche il suo caro naufrago che aveva rischiato di affogare – bel modo di morire no? Annegato in un mare di memorie e preoccupazioni- al solo pensiero.</p><p>No. In quel momento non era importante. Ciò che era importante è che aveva una famiglia! O meglio, Yuki ha una famiglia. Ma lui è Yuki, no? Quindi va bene vero? Voleva davvero avere dei genitori, desiderava più di ogni altra cosa una realtà simile.</p><p>Notizia dell’ultima ora, non voleva morire. Non come Chris e, soprattutto, non come Yuki.</p><p>I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da una voce maschile. Riusciva a mala pena a sentirla ma, improvvisamente, ogni parola, ogni singola sillaba e lettera si fece chiara, cristallina e gli gelò il sangue.</p><p>“-Qualsiasi cosa… per favore… faremo qualsiasi cosa… ma Yu- lasciate andare Yuki”</p><p>E in quel preciso istante Yuki sentì il mondo intorno a sé venire meno. Distruggersi e frantumarsi, crepa dopo crepa. Come una statua antica prima imponente ma che, con il passare del tempo ha perso, incrinatura dopo incrinatura parti di sé. Con l’unica differenza che non si era trattato di un processo lento ma tanto repentino quanto scioccante.</p><p>L’impatto fu simile a quello che avrebbe avuto una bomba dentro una stanza degli specchi. Traumatizzante e spaventoso. Si, quel paragone aveva sempre più senso. Soprattutto ora che i suoi occhi bruciavano, le sue orecchie sembravano sul punto di scoppiare e la sua schiena…</p><p>Yuki cadde sulle ginocchia e iniziò a tremare e ad urlare, per un attimo neppure lui comprese il motivo di un simile gesto. La causa di un cambio di comportamento tanto brusco. Fino ad un secondo prima stava bene, certo, era perso nei suoi pensieri ma non era triste, e non sentiva un dolore simile.</p><p>Aveva persino capito una cosa poco prima che quella sofferenza aumentasse a dismisura. Una realizzazione che, per un attimo, lo aveva estasiato per poi venire ricoperta, senza vergogna, da una frana di sensazioni e emozioni. Dolore, paura, incomprensione. Cosa gli stava succedendo? Poi tutto ebbe più senso. La sua schiena. Quelle terribili fitte provenivano dalla sua schiena.</p><p>La felicità di essere finalmente riuscito ad identificare il quesito venne brutalmente schiacciata da un piccolo, insignificante dettaglio.</p><p>Le parole del suo vecchio insegnante di matematica gli rimbombarono nella testa.</p><p>‘Trovare il problema non equivale a rispondervi'</p><p>Gli aveva detto il prof Robinson, alla consenga di un compito in classe che era sicuro, era sicuro, fosse andato bene; eppure il figlio incriminato era stato gentilmente abbellito da un fiero, rosso due.</p><p>‘Bianchi, quando capirai che non puoi perderti nei tuoi voli pindarici e devi risolvere i problemi che ti do? Sembra quasi che lo fai a posta. È così? Vuoi solo farmi perdere tempo per caso?’</p><p>'Certo, perché non avevo niente di meglio da fare che prendere insufficienze a destra e a manca nel tentativo di infastidirlo. Senza contare che lo stupido "Pesce Blobbinson" -nomignolo gentilmente affibbiatogli da me medesimo, modestamente- traeva la sua linfa vitale dalla disperazione dei suoi alunni' pensò spassionatamente il ragazzo.</p><p>'Si, se ve lo state chiedendo lo odiavo. Ogni eroe ha bisogno di una nemesi no? O di due o tre… o quattro… che volete, ho avuto tanti insegnati!' concluse infine nella sua testa, come fiero di sé. </p><p>Yuki si rese improvvisamente conto di un’altra cosa. E non era magnifico? Una giornata piena di scoperte e rivelazioni. </p><p>Lo sarebbe stato se non fosse per il fatto che la luce lo stava risucchiando con una forza che non avrebbe mai attribuito neanche ad una persona, figurarsi ad una piccola luce dimenticata. Che, tra parentesi, non era più tanto piccola ma si stava allargando a dismisura.</p><p>Yuki si rese conto che stava riprendendo conoscenza e le voci che aveva sentito prima nel mezzo dell’oscurità sembravano 100 volte più acute, certamente il fatto che la sua testa stava pulsando come mai prima non era d'aiuto. Come di certo non era d’aiuto il dolore lancinante che stava provando.</p><p>Ancora una volta si perse per qualche istante nella sua mente offuscata dal dolore.</p><p>La sua schiena stava andando a fuoco. Non riusciva neanche a comprendere quanto le ferite, che si era appena reso conto di avere, facevano male.</p><p>Come avrebbe potuto descriverle se non era neppure in grado si comprendere quel dolore straziante?</p><p>Lo stavano frustando. Qualcuno lo stava torturando e le risate inquietanti del suo assalitore vennero affiancate da suppliche strazianti. Dopo un periodo di tempo che Yuki poté solo definire come infinito, i colpi, finalmente, si bloccarono. In realtà era passato solo qualche minuto. La sua faccia era bagnata, probabilmente un misto di lacrime e sudore. Tremava tanto da dare l’impressione di essere nel bel mezzo di un attacco epilettico e, per un attimo, desiderò di perdere conoscenza.</p><p>Poi li vide. Davanti a lui, legati e in condizioni simili alle sue, si trovavano i suoi genitori.</p><p>Per l’esattezza erano i genitori di Yuki ma in quel momento non gli interessava. Yuki, Chris, non aveva più importanza. Aveva dei genitori. I suoi genitori erano proprio lì, davanti a lui, giusto a qualche metro di distanza.</p><p>La scena sarebbe stata molto più toccante e apprezzabile però se i due adulti non fossero stati legati, e se non fossero stati ricoperti di rosso. Yuki cercò di convincersi del fatto che i suoi genitori erano persone particolari, e che magari avevano deciso di farsi un bagno in una vasca piena di sugo di pomodoro.</p><p>E non era forse assurdo? Una parte di lui, quella che aveva passato la sua vita a guardare con invidia gli altri bambini giocare con i loro parenti; quel ragazzino che passava le sue giornate a immaginare e sognare, perso tra libri, fumetti e serie tv, era, nonostante tutto, estasiato e imbarazzato all’idea di avere una famiglia.</p><p>Mentre l’altra parte, quella che sembrava essere più forte e resistente, visto che stava prendendo il sopravvento su Chris, già li conosceva. Li conosceva e li amava e Yuki si mise a piangere ancora più forte di prima.</p><p>Felicità, tristezza, angoscia e speranza iniziarono a mischiarsi tanto che non sapeva più quando aveva inizio un’emozione e dove finiva l’altra, unendosi e rafforzandosi come quando l’unione di aria calda e fredda danno origine ad un ciclone. Così Yuki e Chris emersero insieme come un'unica entità.</p><p>Due persone diverse, con storie distinte e provenienti da mondi forse paralleli, non ne era ancora sicuro.</p><p>Una cosa di cui Yuki non si era ancora reso conto era che le sorprese erano tutt’altro che finite. </p><p> </p><p>Ecco qui il primo episodio, mi è venuto più corto degli episodi seguenti ma volevo concludere con questa scena quindi mi sono dovuta accontentare…<br/>
Spero che il primo episodio vi abbia incuriosito e se vi fa piacere potete lasciarmi un commento, alla prossima :).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episodio 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In questo episodio sono presenti alcune frasi che descrivono piccoli dettagli sulla tortura, ho evidenziato quei punti in modo che, chi vuole, possa saltarli.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episodio 2</p><p>“Yuki- Yuki mi senti?”</p><p>Una voce lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri e il ragazzo alzò a fatica la testa che sembrava quasi pesare tonnellate. Riconosceva quella voce. Yuki voleva, no, aveva bisogno di guardare negli occhi l’uomo che gli stava parlando, per assicurarsi che non fosse tutta una semplice fantasia, un’illusione dovuta allo shock della tortura.</p><p>Aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime quindi tutto sembrava essere sfuocato. Dietro di lui c’era un signore in divisa. Si era posto in modo tale da impedirgli, per quanto tentasse di guadare dietro di sé, di vedere suo padre. Yuki iniziò a singhiozzare e, improvvisamente, si rese conto che non riusciva più a controllare le sue emozioni come quando era solo Chris.</p><p>L’uomo fece un’espressione disgustata, deformando il suo volto, tanto che persino Yuki riuscì ad identificare il suo stato d’animo nonostante le lacrime che continuavano a strisciare fuori dai suoi occhi.</p><p>Sinceramente l’uomo avrebbe dovuto imparare a farsi i fatti suoi. Dopotutto non era lui ad avere la faccia, il collo e il petto sommersi da liquidi corporei di vario genere, quindi non aveva nessun diritto di guardarlo in quel modo.</p><p>“Stupido marmocchio… tante storie solo per qualche colpo di frusta”</p><p>Una delicata voce femminile controbatté immediatamente con un tono d’odio che non avrei mai pensato potesse uscire dalla sua bocca.</p><p>“Yuki è solo un bambino!” Il tono della voce era basso ma non per questo meno arrabbiato. Sprigionava una sensazione di pericolo, come se si trattasse di un avvertimento.</p><p>Avevo anche notato il fatto che la donna aveva marcato il mio nome, come per sfidare l’uomo a chiamarmi di nuovo marmocchio. Anche se, personalmente, Yuki era quasi certo che la rabbia non era riferita al termine in sé ma, piuttosto, al tono di disprezzo con cui la guardia si era rivolta nei suoi confronti.</p><p>Lentamente la mente di Yuki iniziò a schiarirsi. Aveva identificato l’uomo come la guardia che lo stava torturando da ore, e che si doveva essere preso una pausa dopo che la sua vittima del giorno aveva perso conoscenza, per poi svegliarlo in un modo, diciamo, inusuale.</p><p>Ma, cosa più importante, Yuki era finalmente riuscito a riconoscere le due voci e ad associarle a due volti precisi. La prima, quella di suo padre, bassa e rassicurante, mentre la seconda dolce e protettiva di sua madre. </p><p>È alquanto divertente pensare al fatto che Yuki aveva collegato alle parole dei sui genitori, anche quando non aveva completamente ripreso conoscenza e non aveva idea di chi fossero, esattamente quelle sensazioni.</p><p>Il subconscio era davvero una forza della natura.</p><p>Ora non bisognava fare altro che sbattere fuori la stupida guardia. Voleva vedere la sua famiglia e, certamente, non desiderava più trovarsi alla mercé di una stupida frusta, grazie tante.</p><p>Purtroppo però l’uomo non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di andarsene.</p><p>“Vedi di mettere un freno alla lingua puttana!”</p><p>La rabbia che provai nei confronti del carceriere per le sue parole e la preoccupazione per l’incolumità di mia madre furono gigantesche. Poi capii cosa stava succedendo. Mia madre stava cercando di far rivolgere l’attenzione della guardia su se stessa. Per proteggermi, proprio come aveva sempre fatto.</p><p>Immediatamente suo padre prese il posto della donna cercando di far concentrare il loro carceriere solo e unicamente su di sé.<br/>
“Non osare parlare così a mia moglie e a mio figlio! Siete solo dei criminali e verrete tutti cattura-”</p><p> </p><p>---------------(Piccola descrizione di tortura)-------‐---<br/>
La frase venne interrotta dal suono della frusta che portò via con sé il respiro di Yuki e di sua madre. Il colpo, al contrario, si era occupato di  sradicare senza pietà dalla gola di suo padre, in un attimo, un urlo straziante e, probabilmente, anche un bel po’ di pezzi di carne dal punto di scontro. Non avevano avuto il tempo di fare o dire niente proprio come quando si viene colpiti da un fulmine. Si tratta di un secondo e poi si viene sommersi da un dolore indescrivibile, e si… lunga storia, ma sapeva esattamente di che tipo di sofferenza stava parlando.</p><p>------(al fine di far capire lo scorrere della storia dirò solo che il padre del protagonista viene frustato)------------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>Era nuovamente difficile respirare. Yuki pensò in lontananza che probabilmente stava avendo un attacco di panico. Non importava in quale delle due vite si trovasse, le crisi di panico erano sue fedeli compagne in entrambe le realtà.</p><p>Forse per la prima volta, Yuki pensò che sarebbe stato bello non essere appesantiti da tanta lealtà e venire, piuttosto, traditi da qualcosa o qualcuno.</p><p>Ancora una volta venne calmato dalle voci dei suoi genitori e si rese conto che era sdraiato per terra. La guardia gli doveva aver tolto le catene che lo avevano sorretto in piedi e con la faccia al muro durante tutta la tortura.</p><p>Il pavimento era gelido e ricoperto di sangue secco. Probabilmente un bel mix del composto genetico di sé e della sua famiglia. Un pensiero non proprio carino ma realistico.</p><p>Yuki sobbalzò nel sentire del liquido cadere sulle sue guance.</p><p>Eh… solitamente la gravità non funzionava in quel modo… teoricamente le lacrime dovrebbero scendere dagli occhi e poi giù per le guance. Non mettersi a giocare alle montagne russe e schizzare in aria per poi schiantarsi a tutta potenza sulla sua faccia.</p><p>Poi si rese conto di avere gli occhi chiusi e, quando li aprì, vide i corpi offuscati dei suoi genitori torreggiare sopra di lui.</p><p>Oh… ora era tutto più chiaro. Dovevano essere le lacrime di una delle due figure che riusciva a mala pena a distinguere dalle pareti scure. Il lato positivo era che la gravità aveva di nuovo senso, doveva valere qualcosa no?</p><p>“Tesoro ci senti?” la voce di sua madre divenne sempre più chiara, a pari passo con il viso e il corpo della donna.</p><p>Un bocciolo di felicità si stabilì all’interno del suo cuore quando realizzò che riusciva a vedere sua madre. Ma la cosa più incredibile era che la stava osservando per la prima volta non solo con gli occhi di Yuki, ma anche con quelli di Chris, e, quella parte di sé, sola e che aveva sognato di avere un famiglia, non poté che fare i salti di gioia.</p><p>In un attimo però quel bocciolo venne sradicato senza pietà nel vedere le numerose ferite che adornavano come macabri gioielli il viso emaciato di Adelaide.</p><p>La situazione sembrò migliorare quando la donna gli rivolse un sorriso tremante, stava palesemente cercando di trattenere le lacrime. Poi tutto sembrò crollare quando Yuki vide un’espressione di preoccupazione sfrecciare sul volto di sua madre, che guardò per un istante alla sua destra.</p><p>Potevano smettere di fargli scherzi simili? Il suo cuore non poteva reggere altri sbalzi d’umore tanto repentini. Non faceva altro che passare da felicità a tristezza a rabbia e ricominciare il giro.</p><p>Quando Yuki guardò sulla destra vide suo padre e, per un attimo, utilizzò tutte le sue forze unicamente per assorbire ogni dettaglio del suo volto. Fu proprio in quel momento però che la sua euforia morì precocemente, assassinata dalla consapevolezza del significato di tutto il sangue che stava scorrendo, dal collo sino al busto dell’uomo.</p><p>Yuki non si bloccò neppure per un attimo a pensare al fatto che anche lui, quel giorno, aveva subito diverse ferite simili e scattò in avanti come una molla.</p><p>‘Una molla arrugginita e, in generale, non esattamente in buone condizioni’ Pensò spassionatamente il ragazzo, sentendo i muscoli protestare e la pelle tentare, invano, di non far dilatare ulteriormente le ferite sulla sua schiena.</p><p>Forse alzarsi dopo una sessione di tortura non era stata la migliore delle idee.</p><p>Yuki si chiese lontanamente come mai non facesse altro che sminuire tutte le situazioni oggettivamente orrende che stava vivendo. Certo, in parte era dovuto al suo carattere ma non aveva mai fatto tanti paragoni assurdi e, soprattutto, inappropriati in così poco tempo. Doveva essere un nuovo record… va bene, c’era seriamente qualcosa di strano in lui.</p><p>Poi pensò al fatto che, sebbene fossero stati feriti più volte, nessuno di loro aveva ricevuto le giuste cure. Forse era dovuto a quello? Gli si erano infettate le ferite?</p><p>Magari stava delirando? Ricordava di essere stato rapito insieme ai suoi genitori diversi giorni prima, ma non aveva esattamente la possibilità, o i mezzi, per scandire lo scorrere del tempo. Non avevano un orologio e il cibo che gli veniva portato ogni tanto non poteva di certo aiutarli a capire quanto tempo fosse passato.</p><p>I viveri e l’acqua che ogni volta venivano buttati con disinvoltura davanti a loro, non solo arrivavano ad orari completamente sballati, ma sarebbero a mala pena bastati per una persona, figurarsi per tre. </p><p>“Ehi Yuki… ehi!”</p><p>“Fabian! Non urlargli contro, deve essere scioccato”</p><p>Le voci dei suoi genitori lo salvarono ancora una volta dal limbo senza fine che era il suo cervello. Seriamente, era stanco di perdere continuamente la concentrazione.</p><p>“Sto bene-” i miei tentativi di conforto vennero resi subito obsoleti da mia madre, che stroncò in un attimo il mio tentativo, ancora una volta, di sminuire la situazione.</p><p>“Oh no signorino, non provarci neanche. Tu non stai bene!… Tesoro, sei ferito…per favore non dire di stare bene quando non è così”</p><p>Chiesi scusa nella mia testa a mia madre quando le sue parole non vennero neanche prese in considerazione dal mio cervello, che era invece intento a capire per quale arcano e oscuro motivo le mie mani erano legate dietro la schiena…</p><p>Ma a chi diavolo può venire in mente di bloccarle proprio lì, su tutte quelle ferite facendole sfregare e irritare continuamente? </p><p>…</p><p>Naturalmente… grazie tante stupida guardia. Quello con le sopracciglia alla Rock Lee è sempre stato uno dei carcerieri peggiori insieme alla versione taroccata di Barbanera e ha voluto ricordarcelo anche oggi.</p><p>Provai un lieve senso di colpa nel sentire che la voce di mia madre stava diventando sempre più tremula. Sarebbe probabilmente scoppiata a piangere da lì a poco.</p><p>“Adelaide cerca di calmarti, non possiamo permetterci il lusso di attirare ancora la loro attenzione” disse con un bisbiglio cospiratore l’uomo.</p><p>Era palese che avesse pianto, i suoi occhi verde smeraldo erano ancora umidi. Probabilmente un sano insieme di preoccupazione e dolore. Le guardie dovevano smettere di mettere piccoli pezzi di metallo nelle loro fruste, l’idea di perdere altra pelle nella schiena non lo entusiasmava per niente.</p><p>Dopo diversi tentativi Yuki riuscì a sedersi e i tre, dopo qualche altra parola di conforto e di preoccupazione, iniziarono a discutere in che modo fuggire.</p><p>Inizialmente avevano optato per un approccio più sicuro, che consisteva nell’idea di stare buoni e aspettare i soccorsi. Poco dopo però si resero conto che, semplicemente, non avevano più né il tempo né il sangue per attendere l’arrivo della polizia.</p><p>Avevano finito col decidere, prima di tutto, di osservare i loro rapitori, una cosa in cui lui e sua madre in particolare erano degli esperti. Mentre suo padre faceva di tutto per prendere tempo. Era sempre stata una persona pacata, si arrabbiava soltanto quando succedeva qualcosa alla sua famiglia e sapeva come usare le parole a suo vantaggio. L’uomo era un vero e proprio oratore, ed era solo merito suo se erano ancora tutti e tre vivi.</p><p>Le guardie cascavano nei suoi tranelli linguistici come un cittadino medio si fa abbindolare dal politico di turno. Finivano sempre col rivelargli più informazioni di quante loro e, sicuramente, il loro capo volessero.</p><p>Tutte con l’eccezione di due: ‘Sopracciglio Lee’ e ‘Barbanera il tarocco ’. Quelli erano gli unici che preferivano torturarli come se non ci fosse un domani.</p><p>All’inizio gli avevo assegnato dei nomignoli particolari perché pensavo che fossero almeno un po’ intelligenti e che, quindi, si meritassero almeno un targhetta per distinguerli.</p><p>Gli altri carcerieri erano stati infatti denominati con amore ‘Pecora numero 1’, ‘Pecora numero 2’ e così via sino alla quattordicesima guardia.</p><p>Poi però ci siamo resi conto che quei due erano semplicemente troppo impulsivi per attivare il cervello e ascoltare ma, soprattutto, comprendere quello che gli diceva mio padre per poter essere ingannati.</p><p>Li avrei dovuti chiamare ‘Bestia numero 1’ e 2.</p><p>Tra parentesi i miei genitori erano scoppiati a ridere quando gli avevo rivelato le nuove identità delle guardie. Inutile dire che, da quel momento, decidemmo di chiamarli sempre così quando venivamo lasciati da soli nella nostra cella.</p><p>“ ‘Bestia numero 1’ oggi era vestito peggio del solito…”</p><p>Le labbra congelate in una seria linea retta dei miei genitori si alzarono leggermente. </p><p>Mio padre sorrise e, con tono di scherno, bisbigliò, come se si fosse trattato di un segreto:</p><p>“È per via della sua pancia… è ingrassato dall’ultima volta”</p><p>“Tesoro, la pancia non c’entra. Semplicemente il gusto estetico di quell’uomo è tanto aberrante quasi quanto il suo aspetto” l’espressione autorevole e sicura che si era dipinta sul volto di mia madre era la ciliegina sulla torta.</p><p>Non potemmo trattenerci dallo scoppiare tutti e tre a ridere.</p><p>Come al solito i loro nomi ci tiravano sempre un po’ su di morale. Aiutavano a distaccarsi dalla realtà e, ogni volta che li pronunciavamo, finivamo col cambiare discorso e parlare dei momenti felici prima della nostra cattura.</p><p>Quasi come se fossimo stati legati mentalmente e, con una semplice parola, tutti  e tre fossimo in grado di capire di cosa aveva bisogno l’altro.</p><p>Mentre rimuginavamo sul passato mi resi conto che amavo davvero i miei genitori. Yuki e Chris ora erano completamente fusi, e tutto ciò a cui riuscivo a pensare era a quanto mi mancavano i loro abbracci. Al fatto che ogni singola volta che uno di noi veniva torturato gli altri due cercavano sempre di far cadere l’attenzione su di loro. Di quando dormivamo per terra sul pavimento gelato uno di fianco all’altro, con il mio corpo in mezzo e i miei genitori che tentavano di darmi più calore e supporto possibile.</p><p>Il primo periodo era stato terribile. Le ‘2 Bestie’ avevano preso gusto a torturarci sin da subito e il cibo scarseggiava. Poco tempo dopo i miei genitori ebbero un grosso litigio.</p><p>Mio padre stava cercando di farsi carico di tutte le responsabilità, si rifiutava di mangiare per lasciare quanto disponibile a noi due e tentava sempre di essere al centro dell’attenzione durante le sessioni di tortura. Quel giorno si era arrabbiato con me e mia madre perché avevamo urlato talmente tanto non solo da farci male ma, cosa più  importante, da distrarre gli uomini, che si erano poi sfogati su di noi.</p><p>Mio padre non ne era stato per niente contento e, ogni volta che vedeva l’occhio nero di mia madre e i lividi sul mio collo che ci erano stati lasciati in regalo, digrignava i denti e si ammutoliva. Odiava l’idea di vederci feriti ed era arrabbiato con noi ma, soprattutto, con se stesso, sicuro che avrebbe potuto e dovuto fare di più per proteggerci. Dopo una lunga discussione riuscimmo a fargli capire che anche noi due odiavamo l’idea di vederlo ferito e quel giorno, alla fine del pesante dialogo, piangemmo per ore.</p><p>Nonostante i miei genitori fossero arrivati ad un accordo che si basava sull’equità di doveri e diritti tra loro io ne ero stato completamente, e fermamente, escluso.</p><p>Se le guardie non avevano ancora deciso chi torturare quel giorno io sarei dovuto rimanere in disparte, come se fossi stato invisibile. Mentre i miei genitori avrebbero attirato l’attenzione su di loro, tenendo conto di chi tra i due era stato torturato l’ultima volta e di quanto erano ancora gravi le sue ferite. Quella strategia non funzionava sempre visto che le due ‘Bestie’ si erano rese velocemente conto del fatto che, il modo migliore per torturare Adelaide e Fabian, era quello di sfogarsi sul loro unico figlio.</p><p>Poi c’era la questione del cibo e dell’acqua. L’ultima citata era sempre abbastanza per tutti e tre, garantendogli la sopravvivenza, anche se a volte si svegliavano con la gola secca quanto un deserto.</p><p>Il cibo, al contrario, era a dir poco scarso. In quel caso i miei genitori erano arrivati alla conclusione che la cosa migliore da fare era di dare gran parte del pasto a me, mentre quello che restava veniva sparito in maniera equa tra i due adulti nelle buone giornate. Mentre, nelle “giornate no”, si dava la maggior parte della seconda porzione al più ferito. Inutile dire che Yuki non approvava affatto la loro decisione, ma poteva ammettere di capirla. Dopotutto lui era solo un bambino.</p><p>Quella piccola parte di lui che stava organizzando i ricordi di Chris smise di funzionare per qualche istante, come se avesse perso la connessione dati proprio durante la scena più entusiasmante del suo film preferito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~ Ecco qui! Quindi… Perché Yuki ha reagito così? Di cosa si è reso conto? Dirà ai suoi genitori della sua vita come Chris? Che tipo di impatto avranno tutte le ferite che ha ricevuto sul suo corpo? A cosa stava facendo riferimento quando ha detto che conosceva il dolore di un impulso elettrico? Mi farebbe piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensate quindi, se vi fa piacere, lasciate un commento &lt;3.</p><p> </p><p>Spero che l’episodi vi sia piaciuto, come avrete potuto capire questa prima parte è un po’ dispersiva e introspettiva perché il protagonista sta ancora subendo le conseguenze della sua ultima sessione di tortura, (che non credo aiuti una persone a pensare lucidamente) quindi ho cercato di rappresentare il suo stato d’animo, spero di esserci riuscita.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Episodio 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episodio 3</p><p>Oddio. Yuki era un bambino! Nelle ultime ore non ci aveva pensato. Non era sicuro se fosse dovuto ad un meccanismo di autodifesa o se, semplicemente, la sua mente fosse stata troppo occupata nel tentativo di entrare a patti con la scoperta, non solo, che si era reincarnato; ma anche che adesso aveva una famiglia e che erano stati rapiti da chissà quanto.</p><p>Era strano pensare al fatto di essere di nuovo un bambino e, almeno, si era reincarnato nello stesso sesso. Rinascere donna sarebbe stato, non solo imbarazzante, ma anche snervante considerando tutte le grane che deve sopportare il gentil sesso. In particolare non lo ispirava per niente l’idea di essere vittima di un’emorragia prolungata una volta al mese per anni…</p><p>Pericolo scampato quindi, tra le due opzioni avrebbe sempre preferito quella di essere un bambino piuttosto che una donna.<br/>
L’unico problema è che avrebbe dovuto rivivere il periodo estremamente fastidioso della pubertà considerando che aveva solo 12 anni.</p><p>Ora, tutta la preoccupazione dei suoi genitori nei suoi confronti, aveva certamente più senso.</p><p>La cosa interessante però era che si sentiva molto più Yuki che Christian. I ricordi di quando era un orfano erano sbiaditi e lontani. Non si sentiva certamente un uomo di 25 anni ma, più che altro, un preadolescente che si era ricordato di aver vissuto in un luogo, tanto lontano, quanto diverso dal suo mondo.</p><p>Senza contare che il suo cervello rimaneva pur sempre quello di un dodicenne e quindi, parlando in modo strettamente scientifico, avendo la materia grigia di un ragazzino avrebbe processato tutte le informazioni come tale. Ora aveva soltanto un bagaglio di ricordi in più.</p><p>Certo, alcune cose sarebbero state diverse, come l’amore spropositato che stava provando nei confronti dei suoi genitori. Yuki li aveva sempre amati da impazzire ma, probabilmente, non avrebbe mai passato, durante la pubertà, quel periodo in cui un figlio odia i suoi genitori tanto da volerli far sparire. Era anche abbastanza sicuro che non avrebbe commesso gli stessi sbagli della sua vita precedente come, ad esempio, rendersi completamente ridicoli davanti alla propria cotta.</p><p>No grazie, aveva fatto abbastanza figuracce in una vita, e sarebbero dovute bastare anche per questa.</p><p>Yuki sentii un sospiro preoccupato e guardò davanti a sé. I suoi genitori lo stavano osservando con ansia.</p><p>“Cosa c’è?” Chiese un po’ timido.</p><p>“Ti eri imbambolato e… Yuki siamo preoccupati per te, non fai altro che perderti nei tuoi pensieri” rispose preoccupato suo padre. Cavolo… lo avevo fatto di nuovo, non riuscivo davvero a concentrarmi.</p><p>Sussultai dalla paura quando sentii qualcosa di fresco sulla fronte, e mi resi conto che mia madre aveva appoggiato la sua testa sulla mia.</p><p>Quando Adelaide si allontanò da suo figlio questi pensò subito al fatto che aveva un sacco di caldo, anche se, fino a poco prima, non se ne era reso conto.</p><p>Gli occhi della donna sembravano preoccupati. Yuki sapeva che avrebbe dovuto collegare il gesto di sua madre e il fatto che si sentisse andare a fuoco. La sua mente però era ancora fastidiosamente annebbiata, come se fosse rimasto troppo tempo a mollo nell’acqua bollente.</p><p>“Tesoro, hai la febbre” disse sua madre turbata.</p><p>Fabian guardò allarmato suo figlio e gli controllò velocemente anche lui la temperatura.</p><p>“A me non sembra tanto caldo…” controbatté l’uomo con poca sicurezza.</p><p>La donna lo fulminò subito con uno sguardo di sfida.</p><p>“Non lo senti caldo perché, caro, tu ti sei sempre affidato ai termometri”</p><p>Sul volto dell’altro comparve un piccolo broncio e mormorò, con tono indispettito:</p><p>“Forse non te ne sei accorta ma sono stati creati per quello, cara”</p><p>“Come prego?”</p><p>Sentii mio padre deglutire e mi resi conto che mia madre lo stava fissando con tanto di sopracciglio inarcato. Fin qui nessun problema, peccato che il perfetto ritratto di dolcezza e serenità, che stava cercando di presentare Adelaide, veniva meno non appena si notava il piccolo sorrisetto maligno sulle sue labbra.</p><p>Le donne facevano paura.</p><p>A quanto pare l’uomo la pensava allo stesso modo, infatti rivolse un piccolo sorriso innervosito alla moglie e tentò di placarla.</p><p>“Stavo solo pensando a voce alta. Io ho sempre utilizzato i termometri quindi hai certamente ragione tu”</p><p>Sua madre fece un piccolo suono compiaciuto.</p><p>“Naturalmente ho ragione io”</p><p>Poi mi rivolse un sorriso raggiante. Riuscii a mala pena a trattenermi dal ridere. I miei genitori erano davvero buffi. Tentai di bloccare le risate mentre mio padre non si era neppure posto il problema e stava sghignazzando.</p><p>“Per fortuna non credo che sia tanto alta” continuò la donna, il suo bellissimo sorriso adesso un po’ spento.</p><p>“Quanto?” chiese subito mio padre, il momento di ilarità già dimenticato.</p><p>“Credo sui 38, forse 38.2, avrebbe potuto essere molto di più”<br/>
La rigidità che si era impossessata del corpo di Fabian venne meno.</p><p>Il completo cambio di postura mi ricordò l’atteggiamento di un soldato del Buckingham Palace, che avevo visto su YouTube quando ero ancora solo Christian. La guardia era rimasta rigida come un pezzo di tronco per chissà quante ore, per poi sgonfiarsi come un palloncino non appena aveva finito il suo turno ed era uscito dal perimetro del palazzo reale.</p><p>Mi chiedo ancora come riuscisse a respirare, il suo busto sembrava bloccato nel tempo.</p><p>Mi ero perso ancora una volta in un oceano di ricordi, sino a quando non mi resi conto che mia madre stava parlando.</p><p>“Ora sappiamo perché sei sempre sovrappensiero, temevamo avessi sbattuto la testa da qualche parte”</p><p>“Non hai sbattuto la testa da qualche parte vero?” interruppe subito mio padre ansioso.</p><p>Scossi velocemente la testa in segno negativo e me ne pentii immediatamente.</p><p>‘Bene, mi ci mancava solo il capogiro’</p><p>Sentii i miei genitori ridacchiare leggermente, esasperati dal mio gesto geniale.</p><p>Cercai di sorridere, ma ero praticamente certo di essere solo riuscito a partorire una smorfia, un’imitazione dell’originale. La testa stava ricominciando a farmi male e speravo solo di essere riuscito a nasconderlo.</p><p>Capii di aver fallito miseramente quando le risatine si bloccarono e i miei genitori si guardarono negli occhi per qualche istante, la loro ansia palpabile.</p><p>“Direi che è ora di dormire, che ne pensi Yuki?” mi domandò piano mio padre.</p><p>L’idea di potermi sdraiare era a dir poco allettante, dopotutto le ferite sulla schiena mi facevano ancora male.</p><p>Annuii velocemente, finendo col procurarmi un altro capogiro.</p><p>‘È ufficiale, sono un genio’</p><p>Mia madre mi guardò confusa, come se si stesse chiedendo se ero stupido.</p><p>‘Comprendo la tua perplessità mamma, davvero’</p><p>Mentre mio padre scoppiò ancora una volta a ridere.</p><p>Poco dopo ci sdraiammo uno di fianco all’altro, Il mio corpo tra quello dei miei genitori. Fui costretto a coricarmi sul lato per non far entrare in contatto le lacerazioni con il terreno. Nonostante il dolore mi addormentai velocemente.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>Quando mi svegliai da un sonno, che potevo solo definire come poco soddisfacente, mi resi conto di una cosa: la mia testa era molto più libera rispetto al giorno prima.</p><p>Mi guardai intorno e vidi i miei genitori distesi ai miei lati. Avrei voluto dire che avevano delle espressioni rilassate, ma avrei mentito spudoratamente.</p><p>Sin dal rapimento ci trovavamo continuamente sulle spine, e questo non cambiava durante le poche ore di relax che ci concedeva Morfeo.</p><p>Yuki sentì Fabian mugugnare nel sonno, probabilmente si sarebbe svegliato da lì a poco, mentre Adelaide stava già sbadigliando, pronta a mostrargli i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri.</p><p>Aspettai con trepidazione che mia madre si destasse completamente, per poi appoggiare delicatamente la mia testa sulla sua spalla. Mi resi conto di quanto volessi abbracciarla solo quando la sua pelle toccò la mia.</p><p>“Buongiorno tesoro” disse la donna con tono dolce. Non importa quanto la loro situazione fosse grave, i suoi genitori cercavano sempre di confortarlo e fargli capire quanto lo amavano.</p><p>“ ‘Giorno mamma” risposi io con il tono pesante di chi si è appena svegliato. Com’era possibile che la voce di sua madre fosse sempre tanto delicata e, allo stesso tempo, sicura? Si era svegliata dopo di lui ma era già sull’attenti.</p><p>“Come ti senti? E tuo padre? Come sta?”</p><p>La voce della donna rimase stabile, ma i suoi occhi la tradirono mostrando tutta la sua preoccupazione.</p><p>La sfilza di domande mi colpì come un camion a tutta velocità che non aveva rispettato lo stop. Mi ci volle qualche attimo per connettere e capire cosa mi aveva chiesto.</p><p>“Fa male… però è molto più sopportabile di ieri"</p><p>Mi affrettai ad aggiungere l’ultima parte, non volevo di certo far preoccupare ulteriormente mia madre.</p><p>Yuki vide la mascella della donna contrarsi a quelle parole.<br/>
Oh, non era affatto contenta.</p><p>Adelaide detestava l’idea che il suo bambino fosse costretto a sopportare una simile sofferenza. Odiava il fatto di non poterlo abbracciare e consolare come avrebbe voluto. Aveva fallito come madre.</p><p>Un ricordo di poco tempo prima in cui lei, suo marito e suo figlio avevano discusso sui sensi di colpa le balenò in testa. Quel giorno aveva deciso che si sarebbe impegnata di più per supportare la sua famiglia, proprio come stavano facendo gli altri due.</p><p>Adelaide non era stupida, sapeva che ognuno di loro si sentiva in colpa per quello che gli stava succedendo, ma il solo pensiero era per lei inconcepibile. Yuki e Fabian non avevano fatto niente di male quindi, a rigor di logica, neppure lei poteva essere considerata responsabile.</p><p>Teoricamente aveva già afferrato quel concetto da qualche giorno, ma assimilarlo completamente era tutt’altra storia.</p><p>“Non dovresti essere costretto a provare un dolore simile né, tantomeno, tentare di sopportarlo in silenzio” decise infine di dire la donna.</p><p>Non voleva assolutamente che suo figlio si chiudesse in sé stesso. Yuki era sempre stato un bambino fuori dagli schemi. Imparava e assimilava concetti più velocemente di qualsiasi altro ragazzino della sua età. Si trovava a suo agio con le persone più grandi di lui, piuttosto che con i suoi coetanei, e aveva una fantasia fuori dal comune.</p><p>Ogni tanto paragonava cose o persone ad immagini e personaggi che sfuggivano alla comprensione sua e di suo marito. Sino a quando non scoprirono con entusiasmo che il loro bambino sfornava continuamente idee e storie di mondi lontani e assurdi, persone con i poteri, alieni e esseri mitologici. Sembrava che l’immaginazione di Yuki non avesse mai fine.</p><p>“Come va la febbre?” il più giovane si limitò a scrollare le spalle e a rivolgerle un mezzo sorriso.</p><p>“Credo meglio, una cosa è sicura, non ho più l’impressione di avere la testa piena di cotone”</p><p>Adelaide contraccambiò il sorriso, divertita dal paragone, e appoggiò la fronte su quella di suo figlio per accertarsi delle sue parole.</p><p>Il bambino aveva sempre avuto un debole per similitudini e metafore, e lei e suo marito adoravano ascoltare i suoi ragionamenti. </p><p>Adelaide era una scienziata, mentre Fabian un pittore molto conosciuto. Entrambi si erano laureati in buone università da cui erano usciti col massimo dei voti. Ma, mentre lei aveva scelto di iniziare a lavorare non appena finiti gli studi, suo marito aveva preferito viaggiare, sino ad arrivare nella città natale della donna, incontrandosi per la prima volta.</p><p>Fabian si era innamorato immediatamente della nuova città e aveva deciso di bloccarsi lì, lavorando nel laboratorio di ricerca della zona.</p><p>Era proprio in quel posto che si erano incontrati. Fabian le aveva subito dato l’impressione di essere un uomo molto intelligente e colto. Era coinvolto in diverse nuove scoperte e Adelaide lo ammirava molto per questo. I due iniziarono a conoscersi sino a decidere di frequentarsi e fu così che la donna, al tempo ancora molto giovane, scoprì che il suo ragazzo amava, ancora più della scienza, l’arte in tutte le sue sfaccettature e, in particolare, la pittura.</p><p>All’inizio era sorpresa ma, vedendo alcune sue tele, Adelaide non poté fare a meno di pensare che Fabian doveva essere un genio. Sapeva fare fin troppo bene troppe cose per essere un uomo sulla media. Con il passare degli anni i due si sposarono e, quando nacque Yuki, si resero conto che almeno uno dei due avrebbe dovuto cambiare professione quindi Fabian decise di diventare un pittore a tempo pieno. L’uomo era felice, poteva finalmente fare quello che amava e passare del tempo con il loro bambino.</p><p>Inutile dire che la loro casa era piena di quadri e di libri. Yuki amava disegnare come il padre, ma anche leggere e studiare. Aveva sempre mostrato un forte desiderio di apprendere, una parte di lui che aveva ereditato da entrambi i suoi genitori, insieme alla passione per l’arte di Fabian.</p><p>‘Almeno Yuki amava cucinare tanto quanto lei’ pensò Adelaide con un sorriso. Era felice di avere la possibilità di passare del tempo con suo figlio facendo qualcosa che piaceva ad entrambi.</p><p>“Si, si è abbassata” sussurrò felice la donna.</p><p>Prima che Yuki avesse il tempo di rispondere un lungo sbadiglio lo interruppe e, quando lui e sua madre si voltarono, videro Fabian seduto e con gli occhi socchiusi.</p><p>“La febbre?” chiese come prima cosa l’uomo con voce rauca.</p><p>“Passata” risposi velocemente io, per poi venire subito corretto da mia madre con un tono di rimprovero.</p><p>“Non completamente… ma si è abbassata, tu come ti senti?” concluse lei un po’ preoccupata.</p><p>“Meglio”</p><p>Yuki e sua madre si guardarono per qualche istante negli occhi cercando di non ridere.</p><p>Suo padre quando si svegliava era proprio un orso. Tendeva a rispondere a monosillabi e, in generale, dava l’impressione di essere una persona burbera fino a quando non era completamente sveglio.</p><p>Solitamente un paio di caffè velocizzavano il processo ma non potevano esattamente chiedere una cosa simile ai loro carcerieri.</p><p>Dopo una manciata di minuti suo padre sembrò svegliarsi completamente e si girò di scatto verso di noi, come se si fosse improvvisamente ricordato qualcosa di importante.</p><p>“Dobbiamo mettere in atto il piano”</p><p>Io e mia madre potemmo solo sgranare gli occhi e guardarlo sorpresi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~Di che piano sta parlando Fabian? Tenteranno di fuggire? Oppure l’uomo stava facendo riferimento a qualcos’altro? Come mai Yuki e sua madre hanno reagito con tanta sorpresa alle sue parole?<br/>
Questo episodio mi serviva per dare un’idea della vita di Yuki e del suo rapporto con i suoi genitori, dal prossimo capitolo prometto che le cose inizieranno a muoversi.<br/>
Spero che l’episodio vi sia piaciuto :).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Episodio 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episodio 4</p><p>Io e mia madre guardammo straniti l'uomo per qualche istante. Probabilmente sembravamo due pesci fuor d’acqua, o magari degli idioti, anche se non credo che mia madre sarebbe stata contenta di essere definita stupida. Certe cose non andavano dette neppure per scherzo e, Adelaide, era molto orgogliosa della sua intelligenza e conoscenza.</p><p>“Perché proprio adesso?” chiese con voce tremante mia madre.</p><p>“La situazione è peggiorata” rispose in tono fermo l’uomo.</p><p>La donna corrugò la fronte pensierosa.</p><p>“Ma non abbiamo ancora finito di raccogliere tutte le informazioni che ci servono”</p><p>“Lo so!... lo so, scusa Adel ma non possiamo aspettare” il suo tono, prima duro e un po’ arrabbiato, scemò sino a diventare basso e ansioso.</p><p>In quel momento ci rendemmo conto che l’uomo doveva aver sentito o capito qualcosa di importante. Dopotutto Fabian non si arrabbiava praticamente mai.</p><p>“Cos’hai sentito papà?” le mie parole non poterono nascondere la paura che stavo iniziando a provare. Se mio padre reagiva così voleva dire che la situazione era davvero, davvero grave.</p><p>Fabian guardò tristemente suo figlio ma, allo stesso tempo, non poté non provare un forte orgoglio.</p><p>Yuki era semplicemente troppo intelligente, motivo per cui lui e sua moglie erano a dir poco iperprotettivi nei suoi confronti.</p><p>Lo amavano più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo e avrebbero fatto di tutto per lui. Lo avevano un po’ viziato, era il loro unico figlio dopotutto, ma il bambino non ne aveva mai approfittato.</p><p>C’era persino stato un periodo in cui il comportamento di Yuki li aveva preoccupati. Era un bambino maturo e per questo non riusciva a fare amicizia con i suoi compagnetti di scuola, preferiva parlare con i suoi insegnanti o con gli altri scienziati al laboratorio.</p><p>Questo non voleva però dire che non fosse un bambino. Aveva paura del buio ed era terrorizzato dell’acqua alta. Si perdeva nelle storie che creava la sua fantasia, si esaltava quando lui e sua moglie tornavano a casa da lavoro ma, allo stesso tempo, non chiedeva mai dei regali troppo costosi sebbene sapesse benissimo che non erano affatto poveri, anzi.</p><p>Poteva contare sulle dita delle mani le volte in cui Yuki aveva fatto i capricci, ma non avevano mai avuto il bisogno di metterlo in punizione. Finiva sempre col rendersi conto di aver sbagliato, per poi chiedergli scusa con le lacrime agli occhi.</p><p>Lui e Adelaide non erano mai riusciti a resistere a quello sguardo.</p><p>Fabian era sicuro, nonostante la situazione in cui si trovavano attualmente, di essere il genitore e il marito più fortunato al mondo.</p><p>“Mentre dormivate ho sentito delle voci e ho cercato di ascoltare quello che stavano dicendo”</p><p>“Cos’hai sentito?” chiese subito Adelaide.</p><p>Yuki capì che la risposta non gli sarebbe piaciuta quando l’uomo abbassò lo sguardo verso il pavimento sporco su cui erano seduti.</p><p>“A quanto pare si sono resi conto che non abbiamo le risposte che stavano cercando. Hanno intenzione di ucciderci domani”</p><p>La voce di suo padre era stanca e sconfitta, Yuki odiava sentirlo parlare così. Detestava l’idea di veder soffrire i suoi genitori.</p><p>“Domani…”</p><p>Sua madre era visivamente sconvolta e aveva iniziato a tremare. Non avevano più tempo.</p><p>“Purtroppo non abbiamo tutte le informazioni che avremmo voluto ma dovremo farcele bastare”</p><p>“Tra le due opzioni preferisco rischiare e fallire piuttosto che aspettare di venire torturato fino alla morte” le parole mi uscirono di bocca senza che gli avessi dato il via. Non era una cosa molto positiva da dire in una situazione simile, ma tutti e tre sapevamo che sarebbe stato molto meglio morire velocemente nel tentativo di fuggire, piuttosto che ritrovarci alla mercé di quei mostri.</p><p>Le ferite che ci avevano procurato durante le varie sessioni avevano rischiato più volte di darci il colpo di grazia, e questo quando il loro capo ci voleva vivi. Non volevo neanche immaginare cosa ci avrebbero potuto fare con il via libera.</p><p>“Si, hai ragione” gli occhi seri di mio padre mi fissarono per qualche istante, sapevo cosa stava pensando. Era arrabbiato all’idea che la situazione in cui ci trovavamo mi avesse fatto maturare ancora di più.</p><p>I miei genitori mi ripetevano sempre di essere orgogliosi e di amarmi ma, allo stesso tempo, sapevo che speravano sempre che rimanessi un bambino innocente il più a lungo possibile. Era qualcosa che avrebbe desiderato qualsiasi genitore degno di un simile titolo e, Fabian e Adelaide, odiavano sapere che il rapimento e tutto quello che ne era scaturito mi stavano strappando via, pezzo dopo pezzo, come si fa con i petali di una margherita durante il fatidico m'ama non m'ama, l’innocenza di un normale bambino.</p><p>Nonostante tutto, nonostante il rapimento, la paura, le torture e Chris mi sentivo ancora un bambino. Magari meno ingenuo o avventato di quanto non fossi prima di tutto questo patatrac, ma sempre un bambino.</p><p>E questo fu esattamente quello che dissi ai miei genitori, meno la parte di Chris naturalmente, non volevo certo dare l’idea di aver sviluppato delle personalità multiple o di essere schizofrenico.</p><p>I sorrisi che mi regalarono i miei genitori erano tra i più felici e raggianti che avessi visto nell’ultimo periodo. Sapevo di avergli appena tolto un grosso peso dal cuore.</p><p>Fu così che iniziammo a pensare ad un buon piano di fuga. Eravamo tutti e tre feriti, con mia madre nella condizione migliore e io nella peggiore.</p><p>Negli ultimi giorni avevamo tentato di ottenere più informazioni possibile.</p><p>Mio padre cercava di far parlare le guardie, scoprendo quanti e quali pokemon avevano solitamente con sé, se erano armati e qual era il loro obbiettivo. Ma, cosa più importante, l’uomo era riuscito, seguendo i discorsi dei loro carcerieri, a crearsi una mappa mentale della prigione in cui erano rinchiusi.</p><p>A quanto pare si trovavano in un gigantesco sotterraneo, sopra il quale vi era un vero e proprio laboratorio di sperimentazione. Non avevamo idea di cosa stessero studiando ma adesso non importava. Inoltre avevamo scoperto anche che i sotterranei avevano dei muri insonorizzate e questo poteva andare a nostro favore tanto quanto a nostro sfavore.</p><p>Mia madre contava, era sempre stata brava con i numeri, aveva capito quanto tempo passava tra ogni turno di guardia e quali fossero i vari carcerieri in ogni turno.</p><p>Una delle prime cose di cui avevamo discusso era infatti il lasso di tempo entro il quale avremmo dovuto tentare la fuga. Il momento più propizio sarebbe arrivato tra circa sei ore, il tempo esatto della durata di ogni turno di guardia.</p><p>Sinceramente non avevo idea di come mia madre fosse stata in grado di contare così a lungo senza perdere mai il filo o distrarsi, per poi convertire tutti quei secondi in minuti e, infine, in ore.</p><p>Per non parlare di mio padre che, con qualche domanda o affermazione ben piazzata qui e là, era riuscito a scoprire i metodi di difesa che le guardie avevano a disposizione e a trovare un buon percorso di fuga.</p><p>Poi era arrivato il mio turno. Io mi ero occupato di osservare e studiare i nostri carcerieri. Mi era sempre piaciuto analizzare gli altri e, quando ero Chris adoravo esaminare film, libri, fumetti o opere d’arte. Speculavo sul loro significato, su cosa sarebbe potuto succedere o su tutti quei messaggi nascosti che l’autore avrebbe potuto inserire all’interno della sua opera.</p><p>Ero abituato a scomporre e analizzare quello che mi trovavo davanti e, la vita come Yuki, mi aveva solo aiutato. Avendo due genitori ricercatori e parlando spesso con diversi dei loro colleghi avevo finito con l'apprendere l’arte di passare dal semplice osservare al ricercare, sviscerare ed, infine, psicanalizzare, il mio oggetto di studio. Certo non ero un medico, uno psichiatra o uno scienziato ma ero abituato a farmi abbastanza viaggi mentali da poter avere un’idea abbastanza chiara della situazione. Si trattava di qualcosa che avrebbero potuto fare senza problemi anche i miei genitori che infatti, quando potevano, osservavano insieme a me i nostri rapitori.</p><p>Fabian e Adelaide avevano però dei compiti che solo loro avrebbero potuto fare, quindi l’analisi sarebbe stata principalmente nelle mie mani. Dopotutto non avevo la capacità di mio padre di rivoltare le altre persone come dei calzini e non possedevo la stessa abilità numerica di mia madre, ma mi avevano assicurato che sarei stato all’altezza del mio compito.</p><p>Così iniziai a parlare, ricevendo ogni tanto parole di approvazione e accogliendo a braccia aperte i piccoli particolari che mi stavano facendo notare i miei genitori.</p><p>‘Pecora numero 4’, ad esempio, era estremamente impacciato e sembrava avere paura persino della sua ombra, mentre ‘n. 9’ aveva uno strano tic all’occhio ogni volta che era preoccupato.</p><p>Continuai con i risultati delle mie osservazioni per diversi minuti e, quando finii, capimmo subito quali sarebbero dovute essere le guardie da ingannare.</p><p>Avevamo in tutto 16 carcerieri in gruppi da due che ci controllavano alternandosi tra di loro.</p><p>Numero 1 e 2 per le prime sei ore e così via sino alla conclusione della giornata con Pecora 7 e 8, per poi ripartire il giorno dopo con n. 9 e 10, 11-12, Bestia n.1 e 2 per finire con n. 13 e 14. Il giro di guardia successivo sarebbe poi cominciato da capo seguendo sempre questo ordine.</p><p>Il lato positivo era che le 2 Bestie non sarebbero state un problema, visto che gli avevano fatto visita il giorno prima, quello negativo era che avevano le mani legate, letteralmente, dietro la schiena e avevano le ore contate per mettere in atto il loro piano.</p><p>Decidemmo così di agire al prossimo cambio di guardia, quando numero 3 e 4 sarebbero stati affidati al controllo della nostra cella. Numero 3 aveva dei seri problemi a relazionarsi con il gentil sesso e non riusciva neanche a guardare in faccia mia madre.</p><p>Dovevamo sfruttare i punti deboli di entrambi se volevamo avere anche solo una possibilità di salvezza.</p><p>Alla fine decidemmo di tentare la fuga tra qualche ora, subito dopo il cambio delle guardie. A quel punto ci saremmo ritrovati con due dei carcerieri più stupidi muniti solo di un pokemon ciascuno. A quanto pare il loro capo non voleva sprecare risorse per delle mezze cartucce. Non potevo che dargli ragione. Quei due non erano esattamente i Lumos più luminosi della classe.</p><p>Passammo l’ora successiva a rifinire il nostro piano e poi aspettammo, in attesa del momento più adatto a colpire.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>“Sono passati 20 minuti” mormorò piano mia madre aprendo i suoi splendenti occhi azzurri incorniciati da lunghe ciocche bionde.</p><p>Adelaide si era sempre presa cura del suo aspetto ed era una donna bellissima. Certo, dopo tutto il tempo che aveva passato rinchiusa in sotterranei sporchi e vittima di torture, i suoi capelli sembravano molto più scuri di quanto non fossero in realtà, la sua faccia e il suo corpo erano zozzi, ma rimaneva una donna dall’aspetto angelico.</p><p>“Bene, siete pronti?” chiese mio padre con un pizzico di esaltazione.</p><p>Era strano pensare al fatto che fossero tanto eccitati quanto preoccupati.</p><p>Gli occhi verde scuro di mio padre erano sicuri e fiduciosi, e diedero a me e a mia madre il coraggio di cui avevamo bisogno per rivolgergli un segno affermativo.</p><p>Uno dei lati della sua bocca si alzò leggermente in un piccolo sorriso di incoraggiamento, e così iniziò la nostra missione.</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>“Perché mi tratti così, cosa ti ho fatto?!”</p><p>“Cosa? E hai pure il coraggio di chiedermelo?”</p><p>Le voci della coppia si alzarono sempre di più sino a diventare vere e proprie grida, lunghe e acute, tanto alte che avrebbero potuto risvegliare i morti da sotto terra.</p><p>I carcerieri lo avrebbero negato sino alla morte ma quel frastuono li aveva fatti sussultare dalla paura. I due si guardarono imbarazzati e arrivarono al silenzioso accordo di non parlarne mai con nessuno.</p><p>Quando aprirono la porta della cella videro la coppia, che tenevano prigioniera da poco più di due settimane, nel bel mezzo di un litigio di proporzioni gigantesche, mentre il bambino osservava la scena da un angolo della stanza impaurito.</p><p>“Non capisco che ti ho fatto!” le grida della donna fecero di nuovo cadere lo sguardo dei rapitori sulla coppia.</p><p>“Quando mai hai capito quello che volevo? Eh?!” la vena sul collo dell’uomo era perfettamente visibile e la sua faccia era rossa per la rabbia.</p><p>“Non urlarmi contro!”</p><p>“Non sto urlando!”</p><p>“E invece si! Non ce la faccio più! Come ho fatto a farmi imbambolare e a sposarmi con uno come te?”</p><p>“Ah adesso fai la parte della santarellina? Ti interessano solo i soldi”</p><p>“Soldi? Da un pittore morto di fame come te?”</p><p>Le urla di Adelaide si fecero sempre più acute sino a far venire un forte mal di testa alle guardie e, a quanto pare, anche a suo marito.</p><p>“Smetti di strillare! Sembri pazza!”</p><p>“Non darmi della pazza! Sei solo un codardo, un verme!”</p><p>Sino a quel momento i carcerieri si erano limitati ad osservare il litigio spostando lo sguardo prima su uno e poi sull’altra a seconda di chi stava sbraitando. Sembrava che stessero assistendo ad una partita di tennis. </p><p>Poi l'uomo si lanciò contro la donna e, anche se era legato come un salame, uno dei rapitori si precipitò immediatamente verso di loro bloccando il padre.</p><p>Se avesse lasciato che uno dei prigionieri si facesse male sarebbe stato lui a pagarne le conseguenze. Mike e Ron erano gli unici che avevano torturato i tre carcerati durante il periodo della loro prigionia e, i due amici e colleghi, si erano presto affezionati in un modo perverso alla piccola famigliola. Solo loro li potevano torturare, e nessuno aveva il permesso di portargli via i loro giocattoli, il loro divertimento.</p><p>Quei due erano davvero inquietanti e ogni volta che Ester incrociava i loro sguardi gli venivano i brividi lungo la schiena. Erano malati, e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di morire e, se per impedire la sua dipartita avesse dovuto bloccare lo stupido litigio di una coppietta troppo drammatica per il loro bene, lo avrebbe fatto.</p><p>Adelaide scoppiò a piangere e si allontanò da suo marito, impaurita, avvicinandosi all’altra guardia come nella speranza che anche lui potesse proteggerla, proprio come stava facendo l’altro.</p><p>‘Pecora n. 4’ si irrigidì immediatamente e la sua faccia divenne rossa come un peperone per l’imbarazzo.</p><p>L’uomo tentò di non darlo a vedere e fece qualche passo in avanti, per poi esitare e, dopo qualche istante, decidere di continuare verso la donna. Proprio in quel momento Fabian ricominciò ad urlare e le guardie gli rivolsero delle espressioni di shock.</p><p>Ma che razza di polmoni aveva? Com’era possibile che avesse ancora abbastanza ossigeno per urlare?</p><p>Nel mentre Yuki si era appoggiato al muro della piccola stanza e aveva iniziato ad avanzare lentamente verso la porta, passando completamente inosservato, come se fosse stato parte della parete.</p><p>Dopo forse un minuto, che gli sembrò durare un’eternità, il bambino riuscì ad uscire da quella maledetta cella, che aveva temuto sarebbe diventata la tomba sua e dei suoi genitori.</p><p>Poco più avanti c’era un tavolino con due sedie, delle carte da gioco, alcune lattine di birra vuote, un borsello e una sacca a tracolla.</p><p>Yuki sapeva, grazie a suo padre, che ‘Pecora n. 3’ portava sempre con sé, dentro alla sua sacchetta, un coltellino svizzero, per poter sbucciare le mele che mangiava spesso durante i suoi turni di guardia. Niente di illegale, considerate piccole dimensioni, ma certamente molto utile per la loro situazione.</p><p>Dopo qualche istante il bambino riuscì ad aprire la borsa e ad estrarre l’oggetto che stava cercando. Trovarlo fu più semplice del previsto dato che, nei giorni scorsi, Yuki aveva notato che ‘N. 3’ era un patito dell’ordine ed era così giunto alla conclusione, che poi si era rivelata corretta, che l’uomo avrebbe messo il coltellino nel posto più adatto ad un oggetto di quelle dimensioni: il taschino piccolo in alto sulla destra. Questo gli aveva permesso di risparmiare tempo prezioso, che gli servì poi per liberarsi dalle corde che gli tenevano bloccati i polsi dietro la schiena.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>Dopo diversi tentativi riuscii a rompere la fune rilasciando un sospiro di sollievo. Solo quando guardai le mie mani mi resi però conto del fatto che la corda aveva raschiato la cute con cui era entrata in contatto, creando dei solchi ora ricoperti di sangue secco.</p><p>A quella vista non potei non fare una piccola smorfia e iniziai ad aprire e chiuse velocemente le mani un paio di volte per far ripartire la corretta circolazione del sangue. Quando le mie dita iniziarono a riprendere colore afferrai la sacca e il borsello controllandone velocemente il contenuto.</p><p>Non avevo tempo da perdere. I miei genitori erano degli attori incredibili quando volevano, ma a tutto c’era un limite, quindi la loro farsa non avrebbe probabilmente retto ancora per molto.<br/>Notai con stupore che dentro al marsupio c’era anche la pokeball con, al suo interno, l’unico pokemon di ‘Numero 3’, un rattata se non mi ricordavo male.</p><p>Presi il contenuto del borsello e misi tutto nella sacca portandola via con me, non aveva senso usare contenitori diversi per così poca roba. </p><p>Mi guardai intorno e, proprio come avevamo temuto durante la formulazione del piano, fuori dalla cella non c’erano armi che potessimo utilizzare, e non avevo il tempo di cercarle in altre stanze. Una semplice sedia sarebbe dovuta bastare.</p><p>Armato di un oggetto abbastanza inusuale mi avvicinai silenziosamente alla stanza e mi resi conto che ‘Numero 4’ stava iniziando a perdere la pazienza.</p><p>Quando mio padre mi notò mi rivolse un cenno tanto piccolo che, per un attimo, pensai di essermelo immaginato anche se avevamo discusso il motivo del suo utilizzo poche ore prima.</p><p>Fabian ricominciò ad urlare, sta volta rivolto alla guardia che aveva tentato di bloccarlo fino a quel momento.</p><p>Non appena mi resi conto che ‘N. 4’ stava per estrarre la sua pokeball mi precipitai verso di lui e gli sbattei la sedia sulla schiena ripetutamente, sino a quando non perse conoscenza. Non volevo rischiare che la guardia si alzasse da un momento all’altro, quindi gli diedi qualche altro colpo per assicurarmi che fosse k.o.</p><p>Nel frattempo mia madre si era buttata addosso a ‘N. 3’ che, a causa dello shock e dell’imbarazzo, non riuscì ad evitare il calcio a tutta potenza che la donna gli diede tra le gambe. L’uomo emise un umiliante schiamazzo di dolore cadendo sulle sue ginocchia.</p><p>Fu alquanto palese che avevo ereditato ben più del colore di uno dei miei occhi da mia madre quando Adelaide continuò a prendere a calci l’uomo sulla testa, consapevole del fatto che era il punto più delicato del corpo umano e che, se voleva avere la certezza di tramortire il loro carceriere, avrebbe dovuto puntare su quello.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~Ecco qui il quarto episodio! Cosa succederà adesso? Yuki e la sua famiglia riusciranno a fuggire o saranno costretti a nascondersi da qualche parte in attesa dei soccorsi? Troveranno altri ostacoli lungo la loro fuga? Cosa ne faranno dei due carcerieri che hanno appena tramortito? Perché sono stati rapiti? A cosa stavano facendo riferimento le guardie quando hanno detto che i loro prigionieri non avevano le risposte che cercavano?</p><p>Spero che l’episodio vi sia piaciuto:)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Episodio 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Se cliccate sulle parole sottolineate verrà aperta la pagina che fa riferimento a quella parola. Nel caso di questo episodio il nome di un pokemon è sottolineato quindi cliccandoci sopra verrà aperta una scheda con la descrizione e l'immagine di quel pokemon:).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episodio 5</p><p>Ci ritrovammo tutti e tre in un bagno di sudore. </p><p>I nostri cuori batteva a mille a causa di tutta l’adrenalina che ci stava ancora scorrendo nelle vene, in una stanza che ci aveva fatto da cella per chissà quanti giorni; con un uomo che aveva perso i sensi, e un altro, che era in procinto di ritrovarsi nella stessa situazione del suo collega da lì a poco.</p><p>Yuki alzò la testa, non riusciva a stare fermo, non faceva altro che spostare il suo peso prima su un piede e poi sull’altro; sino a quando non si rese conto che si era morso il labbro tanto forte da avere la bocca inondata di sangue.</p><p>Come aveva fatto a non rendersene conto?</p><p>Quel pensiero venne immediatamente ignorato quando realizzò che erano finalmente liberi.</p><p>Lui e i suoi genitori si guardarono per un'istante per poi ricominciare immediatamente a muoversi, certi di cosa avrebbero dovuto fare adesso.</p><p>----------‐---------------------</p><p>Presi il coltellino e liberai prima mio padre, visto che era quello più vicino a me, e poi mia madre. Entrambi si massaggiarono i rispettivi polsi per poi tornare in azione.</p><p>Legammo velocemente i due ex-carcerieri con le stesse funi che ci avevano tenuti bloccati sino a poco prima e sospirammo simultaneamente.</p><p>Ora che eravamo sicuri che le due guardie non si sarebbero potute muovere e non avrebbero avuto la possibilità di attaccarci, ci sentimmo più sicuri, pronti a portare avanti il nostro piano.</p><p>Ci guardammo negli occhi e, quando feci un passo avanti, quell’attimo di smarrimento totale che stavamo provando venne spezzato. I miei genitori fecero lo stesso, fino a quando non mi ritrovai nel bel mezzo di un abbraccio di gruppo.</p><p>Il nostro primo, vero, contatto umano che si poteva definire come tale in settimane.</p><p>Non riuscii a trattenere le lacrime e, quando alzai la testa, venni accolto da dei sorrisi raggianti e occhi umidi, ma, allo stesso tempo, pieni di vita. Se avessi potuto vedermi allo specchio in quel momento vi avrei trovato riflessa un’espressione identica alle loro.</p><p>Ci permettemmo un altro veloce abbraccio, per poi ricomporci e controllare che i due uomini non avessero niente di nascosto che potesse aiutarli a fuggire.</p><p>Non trovando oggetti di natura sospetta prendemmo la pokeball di ‘Numero 4’ contenente uno Zubat e, dopo averli imbavagliati, ci allontanammo velocemente dalla nostra cella, accertandoci di chiudere a chiave la porta.</p><p>Imboccammo uno stretto e umido corridoio, procedendo in avanti e seguendo le indicazioni di mio padre. Destra, sinistra, avanti, sinistra e così via.</p><p>Quando arrivammo all’incirca al centro dei sotterranei mia madre si bloccò di scatto, come pietrificata. Ci girammo verso di lei, interrogandola con lo sguardo.</p><p>Gli occhi della donna erano sgranati e sembrava quasi che avesse smesso di respirare.</p><p>“Non avete sentito niente?” bisbigliò lei adocchiando, velocemente e ripetutamente, vari punti della stanza intorno a sé, come se si stesse preparando a difendersi da un attacco invisibile.</p><p>Io e mio padre ci guardammo per un istante negli occhi, valutando il da farsi. Alla fine le rivolsi in risposta un segno negativo con la testa.</p><p>Adelaide corrugò la fronte e si morse con forza il labbro.</p><p>“Ok”</p><p>“No… no, non è ok. Se ci sono altre guardie dobbiamo assolutamente capire chi e dove sono, non possiamo rischiare di venire colti impreparati”</p><p>Proprio mentre mio padre diceva quelle parole sentimmo la voce di uno di uno dei nostri peggiori persecutori.</p><p>Doveva essere un incubo.</p><p>Ron stava parlando al telefono con chissà chi da qualche parte nei sotterranei e stava venendo verso di noi.</p><p>L’atmosfera che ci circondava divenne improvvisamente pesante.</p><p>Gli sguardi preoccupati e ansiosi che ci scambiammo velocemente tra noi parlavano da sé.</p><p>Tornammo indietro lentamente ma ci rendemmo conto che, qualsiasi cosa avessimo provato a fare, ci avrebbe scoperti. Tutte le altre stanze erano chiuse a chiave e noi avevamo la possibilità di aprire unicamente la nostra cella. Chiuderci lì, però, avrebbe significato condannarci ad una morte sicura. Ron si sarebbe reso immediatamente conto del fatto che c’era qualcosa di strano non vedendo i suoi colleghi davanti alla cella, e loro sarebbero stati spacciati.</p><p>Ma poi cosa diavolo ci faceva quell’idiota qui, proprio oggi? Proprio in quel momento?</p><p>“Lo so! Ho capito cazzo, me lo stai ripetendo da ore! Quando trovo quel coglione di Ester lo ammazzo! Per colpa sua sono dovuto tornare in questa topaia durante il mio giorno libero! E per cosa? Una fottutissima USB che ha scambiato con i ricercatori!”</p><p>I tre componenti della piccola famigliola spalancarono la bocca allo stesso momento, assolutamente senza parole.</p><p>Quando si parla di sfortuna nera.</p><p>‘Forse avremmo dovuto sfogarci un po’ su questo Ester prima di fuggire, e non limitarci a metterlo k.o.’ rimuginarono all’unisono con uno strano senso di disperazione e rabbia.</p><p>“Okay dobbiamo pensare a qualcosa, e in fretta" mormorò mia madre prontamente.</p><p>Per un attimo pensai di riuscire a sentire il battito del suo cuore. O forse era il mio muscolo cardiaco quello che, disgraziato, stava cercando di uscire dalla sua gabbia toracica.</p><p>Non ne ero sicuro.</p><p>Sapevo solo che mi stava venendo la nausea, e le mie mani sembravano dei pezzi di ghiaccio.</p><p>Non avevamo armi oltre ad un coltellino svizzero e a due pokeball, che non potevamo usare visto che i loro residenti non avrebbero mai ascoltato degli sconosciuti.</p><p>Il lato positivo era che Ron sembrava essere ancora molto distante.</p><p>Eravamo riusciti a sentirlo solamente grazie al fatto che nei sotterranei ogni singolo rumore tendeva a rimbombare.<br/>
Motivo in più per discutere il da farsi con un tono di voce il più basso possibile.</p><p>“Non so niente su di lui oltre quello che mi hanno detto le altre guardie sul suo conto: ha due pokemon molto forti e non è qualcuno a cui conviene dare le spalle”</p><p>“È sadico” intervenni io quasi senza pensarci.</p><p>“…Si lo è” poté solo rispondere Fabian, non era certamente qualcosa che si poteva negare, dopotutto il nomignolo ‘Bestia n. 2’ doveva pur essere nato da qualche parte, no?</p><p>“Non possiamo attaccarlo, non fino a quando non terminerà la telefonata per lo meno. La persona con cui sta parlando se ne accorgerebbe e chiamerebbe la cavalleria” continuò serio mio padre.</p><p>Adelaide sembrava aver improvvisamente realizzato qualcosa di terribile. “E i rinforzi sarebbero giusto a qualche passo da qui visto che i laboratori sono sopra i sotterranei”</p><p>“Esatto, quindi non possiamo rischiare. L’unica soluzione è aspettare che concluda la telefonata e tentare di attaccarlo”</p><p>“Le sedie che abbiamo usato sono chiuse nella stanza dove ci sono le guardie, non possiamo tornare in dietro a prenderle, ci vorrebbe troppo tempo e rischieremmo di essere scoperti”</p><p>La situazione in cui ci trovavamo stava prendendo una piega sempre più brutta e questa cosa non mi piaceva per niente. Avevamo ideato il nostro piano sino ai minimi dettagli e ora ci succedeva questo?</p><p>Avevamo scoperto, grazie ai discorsi di mio padre, che la maggior parte delle guardie lasciavano il laboratorio all’ora di pranzo.</p><p>Quindi l’idea consisteva nel nasconderci in un ufficio in cui, a quanto pare, non entrava quasi nessuno, aspettare lì sino a quando non avessimo o trovato un metodo per contattare i soccorsi, oppure attendere l’orario in cui tutte le guardie erano concentrate negli stessi punti, per poi fare il giro della struttura e fuggire.</p><p>Sarebbe dovuto andare tutto bene e invece, per colpa di un idiota che non riusciva neppure a distinguere la sua USB da quella degli altri, stavamo rischiando di morire o, ancora peggio, venire catturati e torturati sino a quando non avessimo implorato per il colpo di grazia.</p><p>Tutto per una svista non loro, ma, ancora peggio, di una delle guardie che li aveva trattati come animali per settimane, sembrava quasi fatto a posta!</p><p>La voce seria di mia madre mi fece tornare in me, liberandomi dai miei pensieri.</p><p>“Poco più avanti ci sono diversi bivi, potremmo sfruttarli a nostro favore per coglierlo di sorpresa non appena supererà l’ultimo angolo”</p><p>Così cercammo di ideare un nuovo piano, un atterraggio di emergenza, nel tentativo di ammortizzare il danno che avrebbe sicuramente causato Ron.</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>Ron stava camminando con sicurezza verso i suoi colleghi, le uniche cose che gli passavano per la testa avevano tutte 2 punti focali: prendere la maledetta USB e farla pagare a quell’incompetente di Ester.</p><p>Poi l’uomo rallentò per un attimo le sue falcate, e sul suo viso comparve un sorriso a 32 denti che non prometteva niente di buono.</p><p>Gli era appena venuta un’idea, a suo modestissimo parere, geniale. Avrebbe potuto divertirsi un po’ con i suoi nuovi giocattoli, magari avrebbe anche fatto uno squillo a Mike per invitarlo alla festa.</p><p>Non che il suo amico non potesse trarre delle conclusioni ponderate da solo.</p><p>Felice del suo nuovo obbiettivo la guardia aumentò di nuovo il passo, ma non poté trattenersi dallo storcere il naso.</p><p>Detestava quel posto, era sporco, umido e gigantesco, gli ci voleva sempre una vita ad arrivare alle celle.</p><p>L’unico aspetto positivo erano i muri che, in quanto insonorizzati, gli permettevano di giocare quanto voleva con la piccola famigliola, senza preoccuparsi di disturbare gli scienziati che si trovavano sopra di loro.</p><p>Allo stesso tempo, quelle magnifiche pareti, facevano rimbombare le loro grida in tutto il sotterraneo. Permettendogli, quando lui rimaneva di guardia fuori dalla cella mentre Mike si divertiva, di nutrirsi avidamente di ogni singolo gemito e urlo che usciva dalle loro bocche. Ron amava la sensazione di sguazzare nel dolore delle altre persone, soprattutto quando si trattava della sofferenza di stupide coppiette con una vita perfetta.</p><p>L’uomo non aveva idea che le uniche cose che amava di quel luogo gli si sarebbero presto ritorte contro.</p><p>Tutto sembrava andare bene, sino quando Ron non sentì un dolore lancinante al fianco proprio mentre stava girando l’ennesimo angolo del fottutissimo sotterraneo.</p><p>Il grido che uscì fuori dalla sua bocca era un misto di dolore e rabbia. Le sue ginocchia cedettero per un attimo e il suo assalitore continuò ad attaccarlo senza sosta. Per fortuna l’aggressore non pareva avere un fisico particolarmente forte e sembrava attaccarlo più come un animale in trappola piuttosto che come un predatore.</p><p>In quel momento ringraziò dal profondo del cuore tutte le ore che aveva passato in palestra nel corso degli anni e le sfide amichevoli di pugilato che faceva spesso con alcuni dei suoi colleghi. Queste gli permisero infatti di reagire molto più velocemente di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettato, scagliando un pugno in pieno diaframma al suo aggressore ed estraendo una delle sue pokeball.</p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>Vidi mio padre cadere a terra, una smorfia di dolore sul volto, il respiro affannato e la mano che copriva con forza il punto leso.</p><p>Ron guardò chi lo aveva attaccato e, quando riconobbe Fabian, scoppiò a ridere.</p><p>Forse pensava che mio padre era fuggito da solo, lasciando me e mia madre indietro; oppure era semplicemente felice di avere un’altra scusa per attaccarlo. L’unica cosa che so è che quel suono mi fece venire la pelle d’oca.</p><p>La sua risata isterica si bloccò di scatto, passò un attimo, giusto il tempo per asciugarsi qualche lacrima che gli era sfuggita, e poi diede l’ordine al suo <a href="https://m.wiki.pokemoncentral.it/Nidoqueen">Nidoqueen</a> di attaccare.</p><p>“Usa <b>Graffio</b>, ma non ucciderlo, lo voglio vivo”</p><p>L’assalto ebbe immediatamente inizio e mio padre si vide costretto a tentare di evitare i vari attacchi del pokemon, ricevendo alcune lesioni sulle braccia e le mani con cui stava proteggendo i suoi punti vitali.</p><p>Non mi sembravano ferite particolarmente gravi.</p><p>Mi aggrappai al fatto che, sebbene non sapessi niente di medicina, avevo visto svariate serie tv mediche con cui mi ero drogato quando ero Christian, e sperai di aver ragione.</p><p>Notai però che Nidoqueen non sembrava per niente contenta del fatto che i suoi attacchi non stavano andando a segno.<br/>
Così il pokemon decise, in modo completamente arbitrario, di cambiare tattica.</p><p>Nidoqueen sbattè con forza una delle zampe sul terreno, provocando in questo modo un forte sisma concentrato nella zona intorno a sé, facendo cadere a terra l’uomo e stordendolo per qualche istante.</p><p>A quel punto il pokemon lo afferrò con forza alzandolo da terra; pronta a consegnare il prigioniero al suo allenatore.</p><p>Fabian tentò in tutti i modi di liberarsi, preoccupato all’idea che l’essere l’avrebbe potuto stritolare in qualsiasi momento.</p><p>Nidoqueen, al contrario, era il ritratto della serenità ora che aveva ottenuto la sua vittoria.</p><p>Nel mentre mia madre si scaraventò sull’uomo, uscendo dal nostro nascondiglio e cogliendolo di sorpresa, facendogli cadere la pokeball a terra e cercando di prendergli anche l’altra.</p><p>Mentre la guardia veniva distratta dalla donna mi abbassai il più possibile e cercai di raggiungere velocemente la pokeball.</p><p>Dovevo fare in fretta, a mio padre non restava molto tempo.</p><p>Ringraziai il cielo che ‘N. 2’ aveva ordinato al Nidoqueen solo di catturarlo e non di ucciderlo, sennò non sarebbe durato neppure qualche secondo considerando le sue attuali condizioni fisiche e la malnutrizione.</p><p>Quando la pokeball si trovò finalmente tra le mie mani sudate non esitai neppure un istante e, con la voce tremula, ordinai al pokemon di ritornare nella sua sfera cogliendolo di sorpresa e colpendolo da dietro con il raggio rosso che, in un attimo, la trascinò all'interno dell’oggetto.</p><p>Il carceriere, resosi conto di quanto successo, diede un pugno in faccia ad Adelaide, che lo stava attaccando incurante di quanti colpi avesse ricevuto sino a quel momento, facendole lacrimare gli occhi e uscire il sangue dal naso.</p><p>“Maledetta puttana!”</p><p>Guardai con la mascella sbarrata Ron afferrare mia madre per i capelli e cercare di sbatterla contro il muro.</p><p>Non mi resi neppure conto di essermi mosso ma, in un attimo, sia io che mio padre ci avventammo sull’uomo facendolo cadere a terra, questi tentò di estrarre quella che pensavamo essere la sua seconda pokeball, ma che in realtà era una pistola.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Il grido pregno di rabbia e disperazione di mio padre rimbombò per tutto il sotterraneo.</p><p>In un attimo venni spinto via e le mie orecchie iniziarono a fischiare, pensai lontanamente che dovevo aver sentito male.</p><p>Il sangue che si stava velocemente espandendo sul tessuto della maglietta rovinata di mio padre però sembrava volersi beffare di me e della mia ingenuità.</p><p>Ron aveva premuto il grilletto senza nessun rimorso, non una ma ben due volte, una dopo l’altra con a mala pena qualche secondo di distanza tra di loro.</p><p>Il corpo di Fabian era rigido e il suo respiro ansimante, mentre l’atteggiamento della guardia sembrava gridare sereno, come se quell’azione non fosse stata importante, come se non avesse fatto due maledetti buchi nel petto di mio padre.</p><p>“Papà!” l’urlo inumano che uscì fuori dalle mie labbra mi sembrò quasi alieno, non pensavo di poter emettere un suono ad una simile frequenza ma l’avevo fatto e, per un attimo, pensai che tutte le mie corde vocali si erano disintegrare. Era l’unica spiegazione che potevo trovare per giustificare il fatto che non riuscivo più a parlare, come se anche la più piccola e insignificante delle parole fosse imprigionata nel mezzo della mia gola, impossibilitata a fuggire. Non sarebbe stato poi così strano considerando l’abuso a cui avevo sottoposto poco prima i miei organi per emettere un suono simile.</p><p>Quando mi ripresi un minimo dallo shock mi resi conto che mettere al sicuro mio padre aveva la precedenza su qualsiasi altra cosa, così mi buttai in avanti e allontanai, anche se con fatica, il suo corpo dall’uomo, prima che questi potesse sparare ancora.</p><p>Ron tentò di alzarsi e iniziò a parlare, ma venne frenato da un forte dolore. Mia madre gli aveva appena tirato un calcio alla mano facendogli perdere la presa sull’arma, che trovò subito il suo nuovo proprietario nei panni di Adelaide.</p><p>La donna stava piangendo e tremando ma le sue mani sembravano stranamente ferme, sicure.</p><p>“Quello è mio marito maledetto bastardo!” </p><p>Il suo tono sembrò gelare non solo l’intero sotterraneo ma anche la guardia, che stava cercando di afferrare la sua seconda pokeball.</p><p>In un attimo Adelaide premette il grilletto, la faccia di Ron assunse una sgradevole espressione di paura, sorpresa e dolore che gli deturparono il viso.</p><p>L’uomo, colpito alla gamba, iniziò a gridare i preda al dolore; la donna gli si avvicinò e, incurante delle sue preghiere e suppliche, gli sparò un’altra volta in testa limitandosi a mormorare uno schifato:</p><p>“Non potrei mai provare pietà per il mostro che ha torturato la mia famiglia”</p><p>Da qualche parte nella mia mente non potei che pensare 'ben gli sta' ma il mio cervello era troppo occupato a preoccuparsi per le ferite di mio padre, a tutto il sangue che stava perdendo e a come poterlo aiutare.</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>Yuki stese delicatamente Fabian per terra e Adelaide li raggiunse velocemente, inginocchiandosi di fianco al marito dalla parte opposta a dove si trovava suo figlio.</p><p>La donna teneva ancora la pistola stretta nella mano sinistra, terrorizzata dall’idea che in qualche modo arcano Ron si potesse alzare e concludere il lavoro.</p><p>Suo marito stava tentando di essere forte per lei, per loro, e di non farli preoccupare ma stava sudando, il sangue che perdeva aumentava visivamente e i suoi occhi erano chiusi con forza, cercando di non mostrare quanto facesse male, ma non importava, perché non ci voleva certamente un genio per capire che il dolore doveva essere insopportabile. Era sorpresa che non stesse urlando a squarcia gola come aveva fatto quel verme di Ron, ma suo marito, come lei e il loro bambino, aveva imparato, a suo rammarico, a sopportare il dolore a denti stretti durante la loro lunga prigionia.</p><p>“Oh caro, ti prego cerca di resistere”</p><p>Le pupille di Yuki erano dilatate sino all’inverosimile, era terrorizzato e arrabbiato, com’era potuta succedere una cosa simile? Non avevano neanche garze, o altri strumenti medici per aiutare suo padre e l’uomo, per quanto tentasse di nasconderlo, stava certamente soffrendo terribilmente.</p><p>Il bambino non poté che pensare al fatto che era tutta colpa sua.</p><p>Suo padre gli aveva fatto da scudo per proteggerlo ed era rimasto ferito. L’uomo aveva preso, non una, ma ben due pallottole al torace.</p><p>Non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere senza un soccorso immediato.</p><p>Da quello che si ricordava da 'Grey's Anatomy' e serie simili, la vicinanza, il calibro e il punto in cui si veniva colpiti potevano decretare la salvezza o la morte di qualcuno. Ma, a parte questo, non sapeva nient’altro riguardo le armi da fuoco.</p><p>“Va bene tesoro, ora farò pressione sulla ferita per diminuire la perdita di sangue ma tu devi respirare ok? Non smettere di respirare”</p><p>Alzai lo sguardo, pronto a chiedere a mia madre cosa potevo fare per aiutarla e notai che, insieme alla sua voce, anche le sue mani avevano ripreso a tremare.</p><p>Anche io stavo tremando e non sapevo se era dovuto al freddo dei sotterranei o al gelo che si stava lentamente espandendo dentro di me. I miei occhi erano colmi di lacrime e tutto quello che avevo intorno mi appariva sfocato.</p><p>“Qui sei tu l’esperta di ferite Adel, ma credo di sapere quando il mio corpo sta cedendo” il ghigno vittorioso sul volto di mio padre sembrava a dir poco surreale e fuori posto in una situazione simile.</p><p>Stava cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera e io tentai di ridere, ma riuscii solo ad emettere un singhiozzo strozzato.</p><p>Scoppiai a piangere, impossibilitato a trattenere oltre le lacrime.</p><p>Mia madre lo baciò delicatamente e appoggiò la sua fronte sopra quella dell’altro.</p><p>“Per una volta sei riuscito a superarmi eh Fabian?” Cercò di scherzare lei, ma la sua risata era palesemente forzata.</p><p>“T-temo che i proiettili abbiano colpito i polmoni”</p><p>“Quanto tempo?”</p><p>“Venti, forse trenta minuti”</p><p>Sentendo quelle parole riuscii solo ad aggrapparmi alla maglietta di mio padre nel tentativo di tenerlo bloccato lì, insieme a me.</p><p>Una manciata di minuti? Questo era tutto il tempo che mi rimaneva da passare con mio padre? Trenta miseri minuti?</p><p>Doveva essere uno scherzo di cattivo gusto.</p><p>Fui sempre più sicuro di quell’ingenua teoria quando sentii mia madre urlare un sonoro “Giù!” terrorizzata.</p><p>Mi buttai d’istinto sopra mio padre facendogli emettere un gemito di dolore.</p><p>Doveva essere un incubo, fra poco mi sarei svegliato nella nostra cella, il corpo caldo e un senso di conforto nel cuore.</p><p>Provai a chiudere gli occhi e a riaprirli dopo qualche istante ma non era cambiato niente, non mi ero svegliato.</p><p>Quel giorno capii che la realtà sarebbe sempre stata peggiore di qualsiasi incubo il mio subconscio avesse mai potuto sfornare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~Ed ecco il quinto episodio! La situazione è degenerata alquanto in fretta…</p><p>Perché Adelaide ha urlato? Riusciranno a salvare Fabian? Saranno costretti a lasciare l’uomo indietro oppure tenteranno di portarlo con loro, consapevoli che morirà prima della loro fuga o dell’arrivo dei soccorsi? Per chi se lo stesse chiedendo la seconda mossa che ha usato Nidoqueen è Terremoto.</p><p>Spero che l’episodio vi sia piaciuto:).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>